


Horsey

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, rh_drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Guy," Marian pleaded as she gripped onto the thatched roof of Locksley Manor tightly, "Don't make me do this."<br/>"You lost the bet, Marian." Guy told her sternly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rh_drabblefest 2009.

"Please, Guy," Marian pleaded as she gripped onto the thatched roof of Locksley Manor tightly, "Don't make me do this."  
"You lost the bet, Marian." Guy told her sternly.  
"But..." Marian protested.  
"No, buts. Do it."

Marian sighed.

"I...I...want..." She spoke.  
"Louder." Guy instructed.  
"I want..."  
"LOUDER!" Guy yelled.  
"I WANT TO RIDE SIR GUY LIKE A HORSEY! YEEHAW!" Marian screamed, burying her head in her hands. She began to turn bright red.

Guy laughed loudly. Marian slapped him on the arm.

"You are so EVIL." She told him.  
"Did you forget: I'm the villain in this story, my love."


End file.
